


Cannibalism+

by romanee



Series: Free! Goretober [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, Murder, Self-Harm, Torture, goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Day 10 - 16





	

**Day10:** Cannibalism:

Eating your friends was probably on a list of things that you shouldn’t do… along with murder, but that’s beside the point; yet here Haru was… gutting his dead friends and collecting everything their bodies had to offer, because he hated being wasteful he was sure to pack everything nice and neatly into the designated containers. Normally he would focus all this attention on the torso, but with them he couldn’t help himself.

They all had beautiful eyes and he would usually save carving them for last, but the squish and chewiness of the small organs was too appealing. Deciding on a simple solution, Haru clawed out one eye from each friend: Rei’s, Nagisa’s, Rin’s and Makoto’s.

He rolled the four eyes around in a bowl before picking one up, squeezed it between his fingers then finally popping it into his mouth.   

 **Day11:** Plant growth:

Slicing his arm open, Haru tugged on the vines that were wrapped around inside of him and starting cutting at them in order to make it easier to pull out. Growling in the back of his throat he tried to be mindful of his veins and arteries, but seeing and feeling the vines moving and wrapping more closely to his bones and muscles was frustrating. While fighting with the vines in his arm he could feel the rest of them that filled his body moving around. Tightening inside of him… making it harder to dislodge them from him.

Blood tinkled down his arm as he pulled more forcefully; at this point he was sure more than just the vines were being torn out of him, but he didn’t care. He wanted them out the damage to his body was only a side effect of freeing himself of these damn vines.

Switching over to his legs he sliced his right thigh open and with shaky hands ripped everything that his hands came in contact with.

 **Day12:** Torture:

His body convulsed when another round of nails were hammered into the length of his arm, starting from his wrist all the way up to his bicep. One by one, each one would slowly be beaten into him. The nails tore through everything in their path, leaving their mark on him and just when he thought it was over with it started up again but now on both his legs.

Haru tried to scream, but when he went to open his mouth an oversized nail was shoved into his mouth.  

 **Day13:** Keeping a trophy:

Eyes were his favorite thing to collect after killing. Haru could care less about anything else, but when it came to the eyes he always took the upmost care in dislodging them from their socket and placing them in a jar for safe keeping till he got home where he would be able to properly preserve and display them.    

 **Day14:** Asphyxiation:

Tugging at the hands around his throat, Haru squirmed as he tried to take little gasps of breath, but the hands tightened, lifted him up just a bit before slamming his back down against the floor. His head made a cracking noise and the back of his skull was starting to feel warm while his vision got spotty.

His grip started to loosen and a distinct crack in his neck was heard before the hand pressed down on his trachea crushing it.

 **Day15:** Lacerations:

Plunging the knife into skin, blood spilled to the floor with every slow, methodical swipe of Haru’s wrist.

The whimpers from his friend only made him push the knife further into his back and use just a little more force for the blade so it would slice skin neatly instead of ragged.

Haru was an artist when it came to pen and paper, but leaving his mark like this was even more satisfying.    

 **Day16:** Monster-like features:

Haru wore the mask for as long as he could remember.

His parents wanted to protect him from the cruelties of the world, but it never stopped the questions because of course, people were curious creatures who liked to know things that don’t concern them.

When he was little he was embarrassed about how he looked, but now when people wouldn’t stop pestering him about why he was trying to ‘stand out’ he would just unhook the mask from one of his ears and reveal his face; letting his jaw unhinge like a snakes and sharp teeth on full display and his pointed tongue moving around freely from its confined space in his mouth.


End file.
